A Secret Admirer?
by LPlover93
Summary: Harry is happy to leave his friend, Edward in the dark about his romantic feelings towards him. How does Harry cope when he gets a secret admirer? Written for FAGE-3some for Penny get.


**Ficawesome Gift Exchange- 3some**

**Title: A Secret Admirer?**

**Written for: Penny Austin/ Mrs. Agget**

**Written By: LPlover93**

**Rating: M**

**Summary/Prompt used: ****1 character has a secret admirer and it turns out to be their best friend**

**If you would like to see all the stories that are a part of this exchange visit the facebook group: ** **Fanficaholics Anon: Where Obsession Never Sleeps or add the C2 to get all the stories direct to your inbox.**

**http:/(/)www(.)fanfiction(.)net(/)community/FAGE_3some/93625/**

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

_Harry had no idea why the boy, no, man with rusty-coloured hair kept looking at him, while scribbling in his book. He only knew that he had to do his work, which was checking the bags that people brought and keeping them in cupboards before sending them into the only supermarket in this mall. He looked up as two boys and a girl kept looking at him and the other MAN. This was how he realized that it wasn't a dream, and someone that handsome was actually ogling him._

_ And right then was when he caught the omnomnomolicious man look at him again. And he knew he was caught. Caught not only ogling by the man he was totally crushing on, but caught up in his hazel eyes. He continued looking at the beautiful stranger as the latter smirked up at him. He smirked back, but then realized the man was looking at the section of his jeans where it met his crotch. Harry was worried instantly that the hard-on he currently sported would be highly visible through his button-fly jeans, when he felt something wet. He hoped that it wasn't what he thought was; but then he realized that in his happiness to ogle a guy, he had just spilt his drink all over his jeans and it made him look like he got his jeans wet. It was either like being a bed wetter or worse, a teenager just starting puberty. And then Harry couldn't help but laugh at himself as well. He went running to the washroom, hoping he could salvage some of the damage done. _

_ He went in, and almost immediately, the gorgeous specimen of a human being came in behind him. He said," I'm so sorry that this happened to you. I couldn't help but realize you were ogling the girl behind me. Do you want me to give you her number? And by the way, I'm Edward." He smiled, showing his brilliant white teeth. And Harry realized, quite sadly, that the sun would never set in the East. And that this person was not gay, but happily straight. _

_ But then, it was like the mood in the washroom changed, as "For Your Entertainment" by Adam Lambert started playing. Edward looked at Harry with a sultry gaze as he removed the belt from his pants. His pants dropped down, leaving him commando. He took Harry into his arms and..._

Harry woke up from his sleep, wondering why he kept remembering that day so well. He knew it in his subconscious, but wouldn't allow himself to voice it out loud. He knew his best friend was happily straight, happily in love with a woman, who sadly was not a bitch. He wished she was though; at least he could love him without any guilt. Now, the only feeling which enveloped him as he saw his friend was jealousy, and loads of self-pity.

Edward was a beautiful specimen of a human being. Harry wasn't the type of guy who saw his loved ones through rose-coloured glasses. He knew that Edward had quite a way with the women, a way he liked to exploit more often than not. However, Edward had stopped, now that he was in love with Bitch-ella. Okay, her name was Bella. But then, Harry hated her. He had a right to didn't he? Both of them had tried to match Harry with the best woman possible as Bella wanted to go on double dates.

He'd faced a bossy nerdy girl. He would have liked her, but for the fact that she was a dominatrix in bed. He did not want to be gagged, bound or spanked ever in his life. Then he met a red-headed girl, who apparently loved this boy who was like a super hero at her boarding school. He definitely did not want to be a rebound OR a replacement. Then he was hooked up with a blonde, not that he had any problem with blondes, but this one tried to come on to him during the first course. And the worst part was that his dick refused to get up. At all. It was a really embarrassing day when the girl screamed to the classiest restaurant in town that how was she supposed to get off if the guy never got it up. Especially when a non-straight guy was trying to act straight, his peen had to help him out, right? Not.

After many more fiascos like this, Harry had refused to go on dates with people Bella or Edward chose anymore. Edward begged that he only wanted to see Harry happy, but the latter always refused, dreading the day he would actually have to confess the reason why he hovered like a swarm of bees around Edward; when he would have to tell him that he loved him with all his heart and that day he would be left by his best friend and the only person who stayed in his heart.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

Harry worked in Microsoft. Even though he prowled the bars with Edward every other night, he liked to code a lot. He called that part of his personality his inner geek/nerd. He didn't like to show it in front of Edward. This was not because he didn't like it. Actually, it was Edward's desire in life to code for a living. However, Edward Senior's only desire in life was that Edward take over his marketing stint, and therefore, Edward learned by rote the numbers for the stock market, made loads of profits and made the name Cullen a brand name on every stock brokers' lips. However, he still loved to see the blue screen of Turbo C or the blank screen of Visual Studio staring him in the face.

Edward loved to complain that Harry did a lot of social service. And it was correct, in one sense. Harry still remembered the time when he had to suck up to seniors to find out the bazillion errors found while compiling the code. He knew he hated it as he had gone through quite a few many embarrassing incidents that way. He had wished that ragging was legally prohibited in universities like it was in Indian colleges. He had researched it when he was forced to remove his glasses and run naked around the whole hostel building. Because of this entire back story, every night whenever he left early from his office, he went on Yahoo! Answers and posted answers to programming-based questions. He liked the satisfaction of helping students in need and preventing them from being punished by their peers like he had been.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

It was the second of February. Harry was busy coding for the newest software his firm was developing. Suddenly, he got a call from his receptionist. She was a quirky old lady named Hannah. She usually talked about inanimate stuff as if it were animate. She spoke about life as a story that one wrote, and then passed it on as a fairy tale with a happy ending to teach life lessons to children of the next generation. It was a weird way to look at life, but she was a breath of refreshing air compared to other people who were total ass-kissers and never knew how to breathe good air and so smelled bad all the time.

Hannah spoke into the phone," Hello Harry dear, how are you? Have you taken rest as yet? This life of yours will be lesser if you don't sleep when you have to. Wait, one second. _Young man? Can't you see I am talking on the phone here…well, you may not have all the time in the world, but I surely do. And if we sit living our lives for other people, then what is the use of living your life? No use? Oh, so you want to live your life to have sex. I betcha you're younger than twenty. If not, you wouldn't be running mad behind pussy. Wait till you're twenty-five, you'll search for a relationship which is so meaningful; it may not have much sex in it at all. Okay, okay. _Harry sweetie, I am so sorry. Anyway, this punk over here has brought something for you. I'll tell him to bring it up or should I bring it myself? He IS quite cute. _Why, shouldn't I have eyes, young man? Can I not see a man on the road like you eye young women and whistle at them or at least ogle them? Is it illegal for old ladies apart from Betty White to be sexy? Let me tell you, oh... _The boy ran away, dearie. I'll get it up myself."

Harry could not help but laugh out loud. She was a riot, one who made his life happier not only because of her ramblings and insane but sound advice; but she was the only one apart from him who knew that he was in love with Edward. She tried to help him out a lot, too. Whenever Edward happened to come over to his offices, she always mentioned stuff about exploring not only what was famous, but sometimes what was made controversial as well. In this point of view, Harry was afraid that if he knew she meant it sexually, Edward would realize it immediately. Actually, he had almost come too close to revealing it. Edward had cracked a joke about him not being attracted to girls as he ran away from them like a person ran from an angry swarm of bees. Harry was almost about to tell him that yes, he liked him and no other boy or even girl. But luckily he was able to control himself. Just then, Hannah entered the office. In her hand was a big bouquet of flowers. He thought that her grandson must have dropped by as she was quite sentimental when it came to small things or gifts given by her grandchildren. So he searched for something small, maybe his bills or some new fan mail sent by loving tech-nerds. Yeah, they knew him well. So, when she handed over the bouquet to Harry but didn't remove anything else, he became suspicious. He asked her," What happened? Where is the thing the boy brought? Did you forget it already?" She laughed and gestured to the bouquet he was holding.

Then lightning struck him and he realised he had received flowers. He was totally shocked. He had never gotten flowers before. Well he had, but that was in the hospital when he had a broken leg and his sister, Ginny had come with white daisies. Those made him sneeze like hell. However, these flowers were blissful. They were yellow daffodils. The colour seemed to brighten the serene look of the office. He searched for some identification but only found an envelope without any name given. Inside there was a card and a poem was written on it. The poem was:

_From your secret admirer  
>To you, this I write<br>My love for you grows,  
>But grows out of sight.<em>

_No hint of a clue  
>To you will I send<br>Sweet words written in secret,  
>So please comprehend.<em>

_Gift I will send you one in ten days,_

_Hopefully it will be to your liking._

_When we meet I hope_

_My drink will get a love spiking_

Harry was surprised out of his wits. This usually happened to women in his office and rarely to men. And someone knew him quite very well as he had always wanted to have a secret admirer. But then again, according to Edward, Harry wore his heart on his sleeve. He would immediately shout out any happy news happening to him. And if something bad happened, the crowd would find out as his face would look like someone had died or something equally drastic. Anyway, he was willing to see how this played out. He thought that most probably it was a joke played on him or worse, a girl doing this. He wished, though you wouldn't believe it, for the former rather than the latter as he did not want to fend off girls anymore again.

Just then Hannah called again and said," Your boy-toy is in!" This was her usual statement for Edward coming and no less, he could hear Edward laughing. He could just imagine Edward doing his usual ritual, kissing Hannah on her forehead as he walked into Harry's office. Harry immediately hid the bouquet from Edward, not wanting an inquiry, or worse, a ribbing. Edward looked around suspiciously and asked him," Why do I smell flowers?" Harry looked at him with one eyebrow raised, thinking how he could SMELL flowers. Edward looked chagrined as he said the word Bella as if it explained everything. And yes, it did. Bella was obsessed with flowers. She looked over all kinds of flowers, rare and exotic or plain and simple. Right now, she worked as a kindergarten teacher, but according to her, her true desire in life was to open a flower shop and encourage all kinds of love. She wasn't pleased when Harry inquired if she supported poly amory as well. Edward said," Anyway, I just came as Bella is in the mood for Thai tonight. I wanted to ask if you wanted to come along." Just then, Edward's mobile beeped, indicating a message. Unbeknownst to Edward, Harry peeked over his shoulder to read _**I and Cho are waiting over here. Come fast, she's getting too excited**_. And then he saw red. He told Edward quite coolly (as he could never actually shout at him)," You can join Bella and Cho and have a nice threesome. I am not joining you." Edward's face paled and drooped, like a puppy waiting to be kicked by its cruel master. He took pity on him and said," But after you have had dinner with them, you can come home and have ice cream with me."

"Tender coconut?"

"Can we have any other flavor?"

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

The next day, Harry woke up, but couldn't get up. He was stuck. Worried that he was stuck between the bed and the wall like he always had nightmares about, he looked, and then saw something which made him believe this was a total dream. The reason he was stuck was that he was lying on the couch and on top of him was his sweetheart, his loved one, his Edward. Their feet were entangled and it was obvious that Edward had gone to sleep, half talking. His mouth was still wide open and Harry narrowly escaped as a bit of drool escaped Edward's mouth. He loved him, but he wouldn't go that far either. Then he found himself in a predicament worse than ever. Because his peen had replied similar to his heart, and something hard was poking Edward. So he decided to feign sleep, and just as he closed his eyes, he felt Edward open his. He felt a pair of feather-light lips touch his cheek, and then the weight above him lessened. Harry refused to see something meaningful in this. Edward had started doing this after he saw an article where it said that Bromance could be equal to Fromance as well. He then got up himself, only to see that Edward had already left the house.

**12****th**** February**

Harry was nervous. Any person who saw the bouquet in his office ten days back would have understood why he was so anxious and biting his nails. The office had somehow found out that he had a secret admirer and were teasing him like anything. And due to Harry's open face, they didn't inform Edward of this as they knew the truth about Harry loving him. He waited and waited and waited. He couldn't concentrate on his code. He didn't go on Yahoo! Answers for fear of not giving proper replies. He sat in a blur all day. When it became 7 pm, he finally started packing, sure that the last time was a joke and decided never to take something like this so seriously again when he saw something sparkly. He looked at it, wondering if he were imagining it like a thirsty person imagines a mirage in a desert. Only one way to check, he pinched himself. And when the pain hurt like hell, he was sure he was really seeing it.He went and picked up the gift. It was very thin and light weight. Almost like a booklet. He unwrapped the gift carefully, wanting to preserve the beautiful paper which had two teddy bears in a waltz pose. And when he opened it finally, the only thing there was a booklet with the title, "How to tell your best friend you love them." He opened it to see steps given.

**See if they have any reciprocating feelings back for you.**

**Give them kisses on the cheeks and see their reaction.**

**Talk about having a girlfriend/boyfriend which is not them.**

**Jealousy is bad, but grinding against a stranger and seeing their reaction usually works.**

And highlighted in a yellow pen was,

**5. Give them a secret gift, and tell them you love them.**

And then someone coughed. Harry knew that voice. He refused to get up, knowing it was all a joke. A poor, pitiful joke. He tried to run out of his office, only to be stopped by a hard, muscular chest. Edward started to smile as he said," I love…" Harry desperately shouted,"I don't wanna hear it! I do not want you to profess some artificial love for me. Because I want you to say that you truly love me and want to have babies with me and what not!" Edward smiled as he went to hug Harry and said," I do love you. With all my heart. And no, this is not a joke."

Over hot pizzas for dinner, Edward explained, " You see, I was in love with you for the past year. I just hadn't realized it. But Bella helped me see the light when I shouted your name everytime we had sex and blacked out. And then she realized that apparently having your boyfriend yell out his best friend's name caused her to have feelings for her best friend too. Bella is a lesbian, totally out of the closet, and in love with Cho." Harry could only smile sheepishly as he asked Edward,"So why couldn't you confess it in public?" Edward chucked and said," I was scared myself, to tell the truth. But now, I want to carry out a dream that has been haunting me since the first time I saw you." And he started to remove his belt from his pants…

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

Hope you like what I wrote from your prompt, Penny.

Thanks to Penny for giving a nice prompt.

Thanks to Tanya Zedor/acrosstheskyinstars for making a fuckawesome banner.

Thanks to Nicia Fanfiction, Dreamof TheEndless, AshesatMidnight, HeartofDarkness, layne faire, Butterfly Betty, Tkegl, nails233 and many more who I have sadly forgotten for WCing with me.

Thanks to Rose Masen Cullen for providing help when I was stuck in what prompt to choose.

Thanks to Vampmama who provided us with this brilliant gift exchange.

Thanks to Zen Mar who sits up till 3 am to beta my stories. I love you, wifey.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~


End file.
